Snowed In
by NuclearWarCat
Summary: 4 survivors, Nick, Ellis, Coach and Rochelle, take a wrong turn whiles escaping the snowy, zombie-infested cities and stumble across a large abandoned hotel. The proceed to search around the building for any supplies, but soon find themselves snowed in by a harsh blizzard. Then they come across more struggling survivers. Will they escape? ExZ, FxR. Rating may rise.


_**A.N: How's it going viewers? My little brother had me hooked on some of the Left 4 Dead 1/2 couples, so I had thoughts on a story that kinda bases on two of my all time favourite couples: Ellis x Zoey and Francis x Rochelle, but there might be a few hints of Nick x Zoey.**_

_**I'm not entirely a fan of gay pairings, not in any offensive way, it's my opinion. I'm only saying this so I won't cause any arguments, but if any of these couple aren't really your thing the best thing to do is read something else!**_

_**Anyway, enough with that crap, there's hardly any action in this chapter, but I plan to build it up later in the story, along with the romance of course ;) so the rating may rise!**_

_**I was going to introduce them all in the story, but the way I put it didn't sound right, so I'll just write how I see their ages in my perspective here,**_

_**Ellis- 23**_  
_**Zoey- 21**_  
_**Francis- 36**_  
_**Nick- 32**_  
_**Rochelle- 29**_  
_**Coach- 43**_

_CHAPTER 1: The Wrong Turn_  
_(Normal POV)_

It was almost the early hours of the morning. The pitch black sky was masked by the harsh snow. The four remaining survivors were in panicky sprint to escape the town. Earlier in the day, they had struggled to catch up to the helicopter that had promised their rescue and had no choice but to run for their lives to escape the zombie-infested town to a safer location.

The survivors never risked looking back, as they knew just how many flesh-eating freaks were behind them just by hearing their foul shrieks and groans.

"Guys, we can't keep running like this, or they'll catch up and rip us to shreds the moment we run out of breath!" Nick called out between heavy pants. The others soon agreed, knowing that they couldn't possibly run forever.

As they ran further on, they each thought of a solution to escape. Ellis looked ahead of him and spotted a truck. It was still in good shape and it wasn't smashed, tipped upside down or burnt from an explosion, so there was a chance it would start up.

"Everyone hop in that blue truck ahead of us, I might be able to get it workin'!" The young Southern called out to the others behind him. Coach and Rochelle happilly agreed. Nick, however, was the only one to question Ellis' plan.

"And what if it doesn't work?!" The dark haired man argued. His panting soon turned into weazing as he began to run out of breath. Ellis would have looked back and gave him an unimpressed look, but he simply called back to him,

"Unless you got a better idea, we're taking this truck." With that, Ellis swiftly dived into the driver's seat, "Thank you, Lord!" He laughed in relief as he spotted the keys already in the ignition.

Just as the rest were in their seats, Ellis revved up the engine and switched to the highest gear before speeding off down the trashed road, dodging all of the debris from the destroyed cars in his path. Ellis turned to look at Nick in the passenger's side with a smug "I-told-you-so" look on his bruised face. Nick didn't take it as a joke one bit and simply frowned ever more.

Rochelle sighed at their pathetic excuse of a friendship and rested her arm below the window. Although there wasn't much to look at, it was nice to see it from the inside of a vehicle's point of view instead of looking back to an army of hungry zombies chasing after you. Coach looked out of the back window and chuckled as there wasn't another zombie in sight,

"Looks like those fools won't be chasing us anymore!"

* * *

_(Ellis' POV)_

After hours of followin' the directions of a map I found in the truck, it was beginnin' to get brighter outside. So far, all that was in sight was a bunch of dead fields and a few wrecked farms. The rest of 'em had fallen asleep, leavin' me to do all the driving without any switching shifts... 'Guess that means no sleep for me.

I looked over at Nick and held back the urge to laugh as I saw his snorin' face up against the window. I muffled a laugh and went back to focus on the road, then at that very moment,

"Oh fu-!"

A cow had decided to casually relax the road. In a quick reaction, I swerved the truck to the left and only just managed to dodge the confused mammal! The sudden rough movement of the truck must have startled the others, 'cuz they all sounded like they had just woken from an earthquake.

_(Normal POV)_

"What the hell?!" The three startled survivors burst out in unison. Ellis gave each of them an apologetic look,

"S-Sorry, guys! I-I almost hit a cow!" He stammered.

Rochelle deeply inhaled and exhaled to calm herself, looking back at Ellis with a forgiving look. On the other hand, Coach and Nick didn't enjoy the sudden jolt one bit just by looking at the annoyed frowns on their faces. Nick rolled his eyes and decided to forget about it, seeing no point in starting yet another silly argument with the young Southern. His glance drifted out of his window, and as he took in most of his surroundings, he looked back at Ellis out of confusion.

"Where the heck are we?" Nick asked, snatching the map to see for himself. He scanned for their previous town, "We are heading north, right, Ellis?" Nick questioned him, raising an eye-brow. Ellis looked a little confused in thought for a moment, and then gave a positive nod.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are..." Ellis was becoming a little uncertain after Nick's curiosity. He slowed the truck down and pulled over to look at the map properly.

Ellis pointed out the location where they were, and it took Nick a while to notice the map had been upside down the whole time. Ellis let out a stressed sigh and head-butted the top of the steering wheel.

"What's all the fuss about?" Coach asked them, peaking through their seats to look at the map. He examined it for himself as well as Rochelle, and the both realised the mistake.

With out any usual insult to Ellis when he messed things up, Nick stepped out of the truck, with Rochelle calling after him,

"Give Ellis a break, Nick! I've had enough of your childish moods!" She called out to him. Nick walked around the truck to open the door to the driver's seat,

"Ellis, we're switching. You're in my seat, I'm in yours." He impatiently demanded. Ellis blinked and lowered his eyebrows at the dark haired man,

"What? Like you won't get us lost?" Ellis retorted.

"Says the one who can't even hold a map right."

"Well at least I know where we are-"

"That's enough, guys! This is no time to be fooling around! Just let Nick drive, Ellis." Rochelle intervened. She swore she was stuck with a bunch of stubborn children. Ellis finally gave in and switched seats, mumbling insults about the whole situation under his breath.

* * *

Just as Ellis thought, Nick had took a completely wrong turn and ended up driving in the middle of nowhere. What made things even better for the four of them was the truck running out of gas.

"You know what, Nick; I ain't even gunna say 'I told you so'." Ellis said with a sarcastic grin on his face. Nick had so many things to say back to him, but Coach got in-between them, pointing ahead of them in the distance.

"Is that a building?" Rochelle asked as she spotted it too. They all grabbed each of their weapons and other gear before exiting the truck.

Before they walked further on, Ellis remembered something and ran back to the truck to to look in the passenger seat before hurrying back,

"Can't forget my good ol' bass!" He chuckled, placing the strap if the bass over his shoulder, "Hey, uh, Nick?"

"What do you want, Ellis?" Nick questioned back, reaching into his suit pocket for a lighter to light his cigarette.

"I think you left your chill pills back in the truck." Ellis jokingly said, lightly punching Nick's shoulder, only succeeding in causing him to spit out one of his very few remaining cigarettes.

Rochelle and Coach sighed and decided to walk further in front of the two to ignore another one of their arguments. As they walked closer to the mysterious building, they were both beginning to wonder what sort of building it actually was and why it was out here in the middle of nowehere.

"What do you think it is?" Coach quizzed.

"Well, it certainly looks like a building you'd see in New York by the looks of its height..."

By now the tall building was now in a much clearer sight, and they could only just make out a sign that read 'Private Hotel'. The four of them exchanged odd glances,

"It's a... Hotel?"

_**A.N: It probably seems a little slow at first, I know it kinda sucks, but I hope to get it better in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes ^^;**_

_**Reviews are very much appreciated, even if it's criticism! :)**_


End file.
